


Интерпретации

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Mythology
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: сборник каких-то кусочков на тему мифологии





	1. Солнце и Луна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каждый миф есть одна из версий правды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [по мифу папуасов маринд-аним о происхождении луны]  
> http://solitariness.diary.ru/p189815922.htm

Много воды утекло с тех пор, как Геб покинул Сингеас. Шрамы на теле его уже не так зудят, как прежде, и не вырастает на нем новых морских желудей. Солнце медленно высушивает его кожу на лице и груди, на животе и ногах. Спина, всегда холодная, покрыта тончайшим слоем влаги, а в ямках на коже, оставшихся после клейковины содранных рачков, глубоко проникшей в поры, кое-где поблескивает холодным светом лед. Геб не жалеет о том, что с ним случилось — в конце концов, на все воля духов, а что может он, простой рыбак, который недостоин даже того, чтобы взглянуть на девушку?

От её сияния у Геба словно насыпали песка в глаза. Она настолько прекрасна, что он отворачивается, не в силах перенести её Света. Но всё, что он может — лишь отвернуть голову, потому что его спина всегда в тени, а тело так закостенело, что даже боль не позволяет пошевелиться. Иногда она далеко, и тогда Геб чувствует острую тоску по тому, чего у него никогда не было. Иногда — Мада близко, и тогда грудь Геба впитывает в себя её тепло. Он думает, что она просто играет с ним — но Мада такое же дитя духов, как и он сам, только немного другая. Потому что она девушка, и потому что она ничего не боится. Она может защитить себя сама.

Мада протягивает к нему свои тонкие, почти прозрачные руки, усыпанные веснушками, и светло-розовые кончики пальцев касаются щеки Геба. Он вздрагивает — его немного бугристая кожа помнит только прикосновения грубых мужчин и запах спермы на их руках. Руки Мады пахнут чем-то из далекого детства — тропическими цветами, мучными лепешками, которые пекла ему мать, и немного — дымом, что вился над костром, когда Геб жарил себе пару мелких рыбешек, оставшихся не проданными после утреннего улова. Волосы Мады ярко-рыжими локонами колышутся вокруг её округлого доброго лица. Она улыбается и снова отстраняется от Геба, потому что так велит ей её природа. 

И раз в век Геб набирается смелости. Он подходит к ней, и она светит только для него, согревая, обнимая своей любовью. Он заслоняет её от людей, которые причинили ему боль, и могут причинить ей. Он защищает её, или ему лишь так кажется, а Мада лукаво улыбается. Потому что такова её природа.

В такой день мы видим темную спину Геба и бледные отблески сияния Мады. Каждый миф есть одна из версий правды, а затмение есть соединение двух любящих существ. Ибо истинная любовь возникает лишь раз в век.


	2. Дуализм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Бог Нагайхо сотворил мир из ничего, создал все вещи, явления природы и живых существ. Но собаку ему не пришлось создавать, потому что она была всегда." [Легенда индейцев племени Като]

_Шагни навстречу и обними, поцелуй кровавую пасть._  
(с) Бардо Тхёдол

 

_Все вещи суть мой ум, и этот ум есть пустота._

Создал Нагайхо свет во тьме, но не знал он, что во тьме сокрыто.  
И почувствовало то, что сокрыто в ней, запахи света, жизни и любви, и заскулило оно. И потянулось, поползло на свет, возжелав испробовать того, что не видывало никогда.  
Нагайхо не создавал Смерть. Она ждала вечно.

Первые волокна Времени тянулись, вились медленно, и Нагайхо распутывал их, когда обнаруживал тонкими внимательными пальцами узелки. Время было молодым — незрелым, мягким, гибким, из него можно было спрясть прекрасную канву. Для этого Нагайхо создал Пауков- _ананси_ , которые перебирали быстрыми лапками по нитям, сплетая мировую паутину.  
Песья голова Анубиса горела красными углями глаз во тьме, наблюдая за возникновением мира.

Нагайхо сидел на корточках и смотрел во тьму. И тьма смотрела на него — но он не боялся. Не пристало Богу бояться тьмы. И он протянул руку.  
Рука пахла землей, паучьим мехом и немного — чем-то сладким. Анубис прижал уши, шерсть на загривке его, плавно переходящая в гладкую цвета слоновой кости кожу, вздыбилась, и рык раздался из пасти его. Нагайхо беззвучно засмеялся — он понял, что Тьма боится его. И Нагайхо запускает пальцы в эту шерсть, чувствуя, как дрожит под ней тело. С зубов Анубиса капает вязкая слюна, и земля под ней пенится и шипит, как раздавленная змея. Но яд не действует на Нагайхо. Пар из его рта стелется по земле, раны на ней затягиваются, давая жизнь тонким, нежным стеблям растений. У них нет ни листьев, ни цветов — они похожи на младенцев папоротника, закручивающихся спиралью вокруг собственных стеблей.  
Анубис ложится к ногам Нагайхо. На свету молодого Солнца тело его оказывается тощим, а под кожей выступают ребра. Нагайхо ласково гладит его, и прирученная Смерть теперь — его ручной пес.

Когда мир вызревает, а Солнце становится ярко-рыжим, тело Анубиса покрывается медным загаром. Гладкое, оно блестит, словно от масла, и Анубис поднимает песью голову и смотрит хозяину в глаза. Язык Анубиса — шершавый и сухой; но не Нагайхо создавал его таким. В волосах Нагайхо — яркие перья всех цветов радуги, перья птиц, которые поют в папоротниковых лесах. Воздух влажен, жарок, а в мире нет больше никого, кроме них двоих. Ноги Нагайхо погружаются по щиколотку, украшенную ярким плетением, в прозрачную звенящую прохладу ручья, он ступает тихо, и мир словно замирает на миг, в котором слышно, как в канву мира вплетается что-то новое, возвещая о том, что мир будет другим. Под жаром Солнца их тела сплетаются друг с другом, и на коже их выступают капли пота. Плоть к плоти льнет и ластится, неведомыми силами привязывает их друг к другу. Между ними не проскользнет ни всполох ветра, ни крик дикой птицы — так крепко Анубис прижимает Нагайхо к себе, облизывая шрамы на теле Нагайхо. Но Тьма его не проникает в Бога. Бог проникает в Анубиса и заполняет его изнутри. И вовсе не пугает Бога пасть кровавая, что прямо перед ним, потому что не причиняет он вреда Тьме, и пасть не кусает его.

Вкоре внутри Анубиса зарождается жизнь — именно такая, которая возникла бы от союза Бога и Тьмы. Тело Анубиса слишком слабо для такой пытки, и оно медленно истлевает. Анубис вынимает из грудной клетки свое сердце, черная кровь течет по рукам его. Он протягивает его Нагайхо. Нагайхо с благодарностью принимает дар. Нагайхо знает, что Смерть должна принести себя в жертву Колесу Времени, так суждено. Теперь же Анубис — проводник в мир мертвых. Кожа покрывается трещинами, рвется.

Анубис приводит в мир самое противоречивое существо из всех, что были, есть и будут на свете. Анубис рождает Человека.


End file.
